


Stay

by Alouis23



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alouis23/pseuds/Alouis23
Summary: Entwined and spellbound in a love that will never be, because he's Jeanine's errand boy, and she's divergent.





	1. Chapter 1

Bright, golden embers filtered through her windows, enveloping her in a cocoon of warmth. She stayed in bed, her eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks like butterfly wings while she pretended to sleep. She counted his breaths. Beneath her palm, she felt his heartbeat. Steady as a drum, it lulled chaos to complicity.  
He pressed his lips into her temple, his voice laced with fatigue. “I have to go.”  
“Stay.” If she begged, maybe he would.  
“I can’t.” He shifted beneath the covers, his arm wrapping securely around her torso, pulling her close. He nestled his face into her hair, sighing deeply. “There are rules.”  
She felt his nakedness press against her and knew he was reluctant to leave. “Stay.” She relished in his heat, couldn’t imagine her life without it. To wake up without him would feel so cold.  
“Is that the only word you know?” His voice traveled the length of her spine, gave her chills that frightened and excited her. “Stay?”  
She twisted herself around and pressed her breasts against him. “Please.” She ran her fingertips through the soft hairs of his chest. When she was with him, entwined with him, words often evaded her.  
“Then say it.” He tugged on her hair, so she would look at him. His free hand took her chin and held it firmly, his thumb grazing her bottom lip. “Say the words.”  
She knew what he wanted to hear, but certain truths could never be said aloud, so she pulled away from him and hid her face from view. “Rules.”  
“Now you remember.” His hands crept along her back, as he traced each of her scars, almost as if to erase them. “People who break rules here are always punished.”  
There’d be consequences for both of them.  
Because she loved him.  
And he loved her.  
But they’d yet to hear the other one say it.


	2. Two

The world was beautifully silent under water. She thought of anything and everything unimaginable, her mind transcending time and space, transforming her into something unique and wholly untouchable.   
She resurfaced only to breathe and then sank deeper into the foam, studying him silently through hooded eyes. He was cruel in appearance, yet she longed to trace every inch of him, wishing he’d trace every inch of her. She memorized the contours of his back, ruefully counting the days they had left.   
He tapped his razor against the faucet. “Come here.”   
A summer ago, she would’ve hid from him.   
She stepped over the rim of the tub and inched closer to him one tile at a time, cold air wafting over the most intimate parts of her body. She bit the inside of her lip to keep herself from shivering and accepted his outstretched hand, curling herself into his warmth. She gazed at him through the mirror, his reflection captivating hers. She felt her desire, that terrible ache inside her chest, rise and fall, as she drowned in the scent of his aftershave. She wanted to be part of him, wanted to melt into him once more. He looked at her like he wanted her too, but she saw the truth in his eyes.  
He mumbled into her hair, his breath hot against her ear. “I’m sorry.”  
“Please.”   
“I’m already late.”  
She swallowed her disappointment when he let her go.   
And just like that, he left her standing naked in the bathroom, questioning whether or not he would ever come back. She wrapped her arms around herself and returned to the bedroom, numbly picking her clothes off the floor while the clock on the wall ticked time away. She cursed the people who put her on this planet, wondering if it was too late to drown herself.   
She whispered to no one. “I need you.”  
And no one whispered back.


End file.
